A variety of anti-theft and safety locking devices are described in the patent literature using pivoting arms in the configuration of clamps, jaws, tongs, or tong-like members. These locking devices are intended for a variety of applications from locking automobile doors, skis and compartments such as enclosures for electrical equipment, to securing pets and lap robes as shown in applicant's information disclosure list of references. The swinging members of the locking device may be used to secure or lock two elements together such as, for example a gate and a fence and for hitching a trailer to a tractor truck.
None of the references however describe a pivoting or scissor-like safety locking device capable of locking into, securing and preventing access to an air coupling or pneumatic coupling, for example for air brakes. More generally none of the references provide safety and security locking devices for engaging, covering and blocking openings, orifices and inlets.